1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seating and more particularly to the electrification of modules which may be attached to a seat. In its most preferred form the present invention relates to a seat module electrification system which automatically provides power to the module when the module is coupled to the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of module products are known or are being developed for use in motor vehicles, including educational and entertainment modules, cooler modules or other modules for use in an outdoor camping or sporting event environment, modules which may be used for additional lighting, for supplying computer power, and the like. Some of these modules require power which heretofore has been supplied by self contained power devices within the module or by hand coupling the module to the vehicles power system using cigarette lighter adapters, plugs, etc. As the variety of powered seat modules increases, a need exists for a module electrification system which is easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture and which provides power to the module whenever the module is properly installed in the seat.
An illustrative example of a module with which the present invention is concerned is an electrified module which may be attached to a pocket in the back of a vehicle seat and which may be detached for use away from the vehicle. The development of an electrification system for such modules meeting the above identified requirements would result in a significant advance in this art.
The present invention features a removable seat module electrification system which automatically provides power to a module when the module is properly installed in the seat.
Another feature of the present invention is a seat module electrification system in which the electrical terminals can be adapted to a wide variety of seat modules and seat module attachment locations.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide a seat module electrification system in which power is provided to the module only when the module is installed properly.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a seat module electrification system which includes electrical contacts not active unless the seat module is installed properly.
Yet a further feature of the present invention is to provide a seat module electrification system in which the module may be held in the seat using any of a variety of known techniques including the use of latches, fasteners or other attachment systems.
How the foregoing and other features of the invention are accomplished, individually or in any combination, will be described in the following detailed descriptions of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the figures. Generally, however, the features are provided by a seat module electrification system which includes electrically conductive terminals on or in the vicinity of a pocket adapted to receive the module. Terminals on the module are arranged to engage the seat terminals when the module is properly installed. In the most preferred and illustrated embodiment, a switch is provided for one of a pair of vehicle contact strips, so that electricity will not flow unless the seat module is installed, thereby preventing accidental shorting of the system. In the preferred embodiment, the vehicle electrical contacts are conductive strips and the module electrical contacts are conductive terminals having a contact tip adapted to engage the strips when the module is installed. Other ways in which the features of the present invention are accomplished will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read the following description. Such other ways are also deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention, if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.